Alterchen McGucket
Fiddleford Hadron "Alterchen" McGucket ist der durchgeknallte Hinterwäldler, der auf der Gravity Falls Müllhalde lebt und Dipper und Mabel gelegentlich auf ihren Abenteuern unterstützt. Einst war er jedoch ein brillanter Erfinder, der Ford Pines bei seinen Untersuchungen half und schließlich die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges gründete. Die große Anzahl an Gedächtnislöschungen die er an sich durchführte, brachten ihn in seinen jetzigen psychotischen Zustand, allerdings fing er an wieder zu seiner normalen Persönlichkeit zurückzukehren, seit "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges". Geschichte Frühes Leben In der Mitte der 1970er Jahre besucht er die Backupsmore Universität, wo er sich mit dem jungen aber begabten Ford Pines anfreundete, welcher ihn als einen "jungen aber brillanten Erfinder" bezeichnete. Nach seinem Abschluss zog McGucket nach Palo Alto, California, wo er die Firma "Fiddleford Computermajigs" gründete, um Computer herzustellen. Eines Tages wurde er von Ford angerufen, welcher seine Hilfe ersucht zum Bau eines transuniversellen polydimensionalen Metavortex unter seinem Haus in Gravity Falls, Oregon. McGucket schätzte das Projekt sofort als durchführbar ein, und machte sich sofort auf den weg zu der schläfrigen Stadt in Road Kill County. Während dem Bau von Fords größtem Wissenschaftlichen Durchbruch, gewährte dieser McGucket Einlass zu seinem versteckten Laboratorium unter dem Gravity Falls Wald, wo er einen seiner funktionieren Prototyp-Laptops verwendete, um ihnen bei der Entwicklung des Portals zu helfen. Mehrere Monate später war die Maschine fertiggestellt, und Ford und McGucket bereiteten sich auf den ersten Test an der aktiven Maschine vor. Dieser lief jedoch schnell schief, als das Seil an den die Testpuppe gebunden war, an McGuckets Arm hängen blieb und ihn mit ins Portal zog. Obwohl er nur eine kurze Weile in dem Portal war, und Ford in sehr schnell rettete, kehrte Fiddleford sehr erschrocken und traumatisiert zurück, von dem was er dort erblickt hatte und sagte eine apokalyptische Katastrophe voraus, welche eintreffen würde wenn das Portal sein volles Potential erreicht. Als Ford sich jedoch weigerte sein Lebenswerk aufzugeben, stieg McGucket aus dem Projekt aus. McGucket wurde jedoch von seinem zusammentreffen mit dem Paranormalen verfolgt, und wurde von Paranoia und Schlaflosigkeit verschlungen. Entschlossen wieder zu seinem alten Zustand zurückzukehren und die physischen Narben zu heilen, erfand er schließlich eine Erinnerunglöschungs Pistole, welche ihn komplett von seinen Alpträumen befreien sollte. Das Gerät inspirierte McGucket dazu eine Organisation in Gravity Falls zu gründen, die er die "Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" taufte, in der Hoffnung auch anderen die Chance zu geben, ihre tiefsten bereuen und schrecklichen Erinnerungen zu entfernen. Unglücklicherweise traf McGucket in der Stadt immer wieder auf übernatürliche Vorkommnisse und schließlich benutzte er die Gerätschaft so oft, dass sein Verstand komplett zerstört wurde und er langsam zu einem verrückten alten Mann wurde. Ab 1982 war McGucket nur ein Schatten seines früheren Ichs, und war nun bekannt als Alterchen McGucket, der im Müll hausende Stadtspinner. Staffel 1 Alterchen McGucket taucht erstmals in "Angelsaison" auf, als er auf die Seebesucher zu rennt und berichtet, dass der Gobblewonker sein Boot zerstört hätte. Die anwesenden Leute, wie auch die Polizei, machen sich jedoch über ihn lustig und er läuft enttäuscht weg. Dipper , Mabel und Soos finden ihn letztendlich in dem Roboter-Gobblewonker der sie gejagt hat, und er erzählt ihnen, dass er ihn nur gebaut hat um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohns zu erlangen. Dieser findet seinen Vater peinlich und möchte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Zudem erzählt er den Zwillingen, dass er früher viele Roboter gebaut hat, wie zum Beispiel einen gemeingefährlichen Pterodactyltron als seine Frau ihn verlassen hat oder einen achtzig tonnen schweren "Schädlingsroboter" der die gesamte Innenstadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat, als sein Kumpel Ernie nicht zu seiner Party kommen wollte. Dann beginnt er wieder an dem Todesstrahl des Roboters zu bauen und fragt die Zwillinge nach einem Schraubenzieher. Sein nächster Auftritt ist in "Stan verliert den Kopf". Er besucht die wiedereröffnung des Wachs Museum der Mysterien und fragt ob die Wachs-Menschen lebendig sind, sowie ob er den Aufstand der Wachs-Menschen überleben wird, was Mabel mit "Ja" beantwortet. Später finden ihn die Zwillinge auf der Müllhalde. Sie winken ihm zu um herauszufinden ob er die rechte oder die linke Hand öfter benutzt. Er winkt mit der rechten, auf der sich allerdings ein junger Alligator verbissen hat. In "Mabels Verehrer" steuert er das Boot in dem Gideon und Mabel sitzen. In der Folge "Ein ganzer Mann" sitzt er in Greasy's Diner und trinkt eine große Menge Kaffee. Er besucht Stans Party in der Party in der Folge "Der doppelte Dipper". Pacifica Northwest besticht ihn mit einem Dollar, damit er für sie applaudiert, was ihr den Sieg über Mabel bringt. In "Der achteinhalbte Präsident" feiert er Pionier Tag, in dem er Gold schöpft und Kindern in der Bücherei erzählt, dass sie Bücher essen sollen. Er taucht in "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden" auf, als Dipper, Mabel und Blender Blendin zu Ereignissen vorheriger Episoden reisen. In "Gewinner verlieren nicht" besucht er die Spielhalle wo er das kaputte Tanzspiel "Ho-Down Hero" spielt, und behauptet er tanze schon "seit sieben Tagen durch". In "Der Alpha-Zwilling" kann er auf Gleefuls Autoverkauf gesehen werden, wo er einen beschädigten Gebrauchtwagen kaufen möchte. Später gewinnt McGucket zehn Millionen Dollar, als Zweitplatzierter in der "Winninghouse Schnäppchenjäger Lotterie" (Stan war der Erstplatzierte, lehnte den Preis jedoch ab). Dann begann er den Check zu verspeisen. In der Folge "Rache ist süß" ist er kurz davor die letzte Sommerween Melonenkerze aus zu blasen, doch Dipper, Mabel, Candy und Grenda halten ihn davon ab. Erschreckt flieht er auf die Müllkippe. Sein nächster Auftritt ist in der Folge "Das Loch ohne Boden" in Dippers Geschichte "Überstimmt", in der er ihm ein Stimmveränderndes Tonikum gibt, als dieser seine kicksende Stimme peinlich findet. Als Dipper zurückkehrt und unglücklich über seine neue Stimme ist, gibt ihm McGucket einen neuen Trank, von dem er behauptet dass er für immer hält. Diesen trinkt Dipper jedoch nicht und kippt ihn in Stans Kaffee. Er taucht in "Ein heißer Tag" auf, wo er den Gravity Falls Pool besucht und sich mit Sonnencreme einschmiert, was den anderen Besuchern ganz und gar nicht gefällt. In der Folge "Der magische Teppich" jagd er hinter Soos her (welcher in dem Körper von Schwabbel steckt), da er ihn aufessen will. Er verfolgt ihn bis zur Mystery Shack, wo er schließlich, dank des Elektronen Teppichs, mit Candy Körper tauscht und freudig ausruft dass er seine Jugend wiederhabe. Obwohl er später noch mit einigen anderen Charakteren die Körper tauscht, landet er schließlich wieder in seinem eigenen, droht jedoch immer noch Soos essen zu wollen. In "Verrückt nach Jungs" trifft er vor der Gravity Falls Stadthalle und Buffet auf Mabel, Candy und Grenda, während die drei ihre Schreie üben. Anscheinend ist er ein Fan der Band Sev'ral Timez, da er ihnen später auf dem Konzert zujubelt. Zudem kann er im Hintergrund gesehen werden, wie er auf der Menge surft. Das nächste mal dass die Gruppe auf Alterchen McGucket trifft ist in der Folge "Schwabbel in Not", in der er in der verlassenen Kirche Banjo spielt. Er folgt ihnen in die unterirdische Höhle, um seine Musik Löffel zurück zu holen, welche der Pterodaktylus gestohlen hat, der daraufhin in die verlassene Miene geflogen ist. Doch das zusätzliche Gewicht von McGucket sorgt dafür, dass das Seil reißt und alle in die tiefe stürzen. Also Soos einige Zeit später versehentlich die Lampe zerbricht und alle anfangen sich zu streiten, schafft es McGucket sie zu beruhigen, als er ihnen die Lampe zeigt die er wieder repariert hat, unwissentlich, dass der ausgewachsene Flugsaurier direkt hinter ihm steht. Einige Zeit später, als er, Dipper, Mabel und Soos im Nest des Pterodaktylus festsitzen, fragt Dipper ihn ob er eine nützliche Erfindung dabei hätte, die ihnen helfen könnte. Er wühlt kurz in seinem Hut, antwortet dann aber mit "Nö". Als der Baby-Pterodaktylus schlüpft, und McGucket auf es zugeht um es zu begrüßen, wird er sofort von dem Flugsaurier gepackt und verschlungen. Zwar taucht er kurz darauf wieder aus dem Maul auf um zu verkünden dass es ihm gut gehe, wird aber schnell wieder verschluckt. Nachdem die Gruppe dem Flugsaurier entkommen ist, gräbt McGucket sich durch die eingestürzte Kirche ins freie und verkündet dass er seinen Weg aus dem Dinosaurier freigegessen hat, woraufhin er mit seinen Löffeln musiziert und irre lacht. In "Gideon-Land (Teil 1) " wird er von Gideon angeheuert um den Gideon-Bot zu erbauen. Als Gideon später mit dem Roboter davonläuft, verkündet McGucket dass er ein gutes Gefühl gegenüber dem Jungen hat. Kurzfilme Alterchen McGucket taucht in "Mabels Anleitung zu Mode" auf, als Mabel, Grenda und Candy ihr "Blitz-Umstyling" an ihm ausprobieren. Sie zeichnen ihm ein lächelndes Gesicht auf den Hinterkopf, kämmen seinen Bart über sein richtiges Gesicht und sagen dass er von nun an nur noch rückwärts laufen soll. Ihn kümmert dass nicht, weil sein Körper sich "so mit Abstand am liebsten" bewegt. Staffel 2 Er besucht die Mystery Shack ist Zurück Party in "Zombie-Karaoke" und tanzt später auch. In "Der Minigolf-Wettbewerg" sieht man ihn auf dem Minigolf Gelände schlafen, wo er durch einen Golfball aufgeweckt wird. Später wird er in dem Kryptogramm am Ende der Folge erwähnt. In der Folge "Die Socken-Oper" taucht er in Mabels Alptraumals als Puppe im Abspann auf. In "Der kleine Horror-Geschenkeladen" taucht er in Stans Geschichte mit dem Namen "Hände weg" auf. Er leitet einen Stand auf der Gravity Falls Tauschbörse, die "Whosits und Whatsits" verkauft. Die Zwillinge, Wendy und Soos suchen ihn in der Folge "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges " auf, um ihn zu hinterfragen ob er der Autor ist. McGucket antwortet jedoch, dass er sich an nichts vor 1982 erinnern kann. Als er jedoch eine Seite im dritten Tagebuch sieht, auf der ein seltsames Zeichen abgebildet ist, erschreckt er sich stark und erzählt ihnen dass er sich an eine Gruppe Menschen erinnert denen das Zeichen gehört, die irgendetwas mit seinem Verstand angestellt haben. Er sagt dass seine früheste Erinnerung aus dem Gravity Falls Heimatmusem ist, wohin ihn die Gruppe daraufhin begleitet. Dort treffen sie auf eine verhüllt Gestallt, die sie in einen Raum voller Augen verfolgen. Durch einen geheimen Schalter öffnen sie die Tür zum versteck der Gesellschaft des blinden Auges. Als er, Soos und Dipper eine Erinnerung Folgen, entdecken sie die Röhre die McGuckets Erinnerungen hält. Jedoch wird ein Alarm ausgelöst, als dieser sie an sich nimmt, was dazu führt das Dipper, Soos, Wendy und Mabel gefangen werden. McGucket kann sie jedoch gerade noch retten, und bringt ihnen Waffen, die sie gegen die Mitglieder der Gesellschaft verwenden. Kurz darauf rettet er Dipper, in dem er in den Erinnerunglöschung-Strahl der Waffe springt und den Blinden Ivan ausknockt. Nun ist die Gruppe endlich in der Lage sich McGuckets Erinnerungen anzuschauen. Wie es sich herausstellt, war er nicht der Autor, allerdings sein Assistent. Nach einem unerwähnten Vorfall verließ er das Projekt und erfand das Gerät um seine Erinnerungen zu löschen. Doch er benutzte es zu oft und wurde dadurch schließlich in den Wahnsinn getrieben. McGucket dankt den Kindern, dass sie ihm seine Erinnerungen zurück gebracht haben und fängt langsam an sich wieder an den Autor zu erinnern, sagt aber, dass er noch etwas Zeit brauche. Als die Stadtbewohner in "Das Northwest-Anwesen" in die Villa der Northwests gelassen werden, tanzt er kurzzeitig auf dem Tisch, bevor er Dipper beiseite nimmt und ihm erzählt dass er den Laptop repariert hat und ein großes Unheil in 21 Stunden eintreffen wird. McGucket taucht nur kurz in "Nicht wonach es aussieht" auf, wo er seine Sachen packt, inklusive seiner Waschbär Ehefrau, und sich bereit macht die Stadt zu verlassen, bevor das Unheil eintrifft. In "Die Geschichte der zwei Stans" erzählt Ford wie er McGucket getroffen hat. Die beiden haben dasselbe College besucht und McGucket hat daraufhin seine eigene Computerfirma gründete, bis er von Ford zum Bau des Portals rekrutiert wurde. Als sie das Portal jedoch fertig gestellt hatten, und bei ihrem ersten Test eine Puppe hineinwerfen wollten, verhedderte sich McGuckets Arm an dem Seil und er wurde ebenfalls ins Portal gesogen. Als Ford ihn wieder heraus zog verkündete er dies: "Wenn die Schwerkraft fällt, und die Erde zum Himmel wird, fürchtet euch vor dem einäugigen Biest." Daraufhin flehte er seinen Kollegen an die Maschine auseinander zu nehmen. Als dieser sich jedoch weigerte, verkündete McGucket niedergeschlagen dass er aussteigt und bald schon vergessen würde. In "Seltsamageddon 2: Flucht vor der Realität" tritt er kurz am Ende auf, wo er sich in der Mystery Shack vor Bill verschanzt. In der letzten Folge, "Seltsamageddon 3" spielt McGucket eine entscheidende Rolle. Er baut zusammen mit dem Widerstand gegen Bill aus der Mystery Shack einen Roboter, mit dem sie Bills Festung stürmen. Außerdem erfährt man, dass McGucket die Brille aus Bills Zirkel verkörpert. Nachdem Bill besiegt worden war, besuchte Stanford seinen ehemaligen Assistenten in seiner Behausung und fand dabei die Blaupausen seiner Konstruktionen. Aus Schuldgefühlen und um McGucket ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichten brachte Stanford im Tagebuch 3 McGucket dazu, seine Erfindungen bei der amerikanischen Regierung patentieren zu lassen, worauf McGucket Millionen verdiente. Mit seinem verdienten Geld kaufte er sich die Northwest Villa und lebt ein schönes Leben mit seinem Sohn Tate und einem Waschbär, wie in den Endcredits zu sehen. Aussehen Alterchen McGucket trägt einen langen weißen Bart, auf den ein Pflaster geklebt ist, welchen er anscheinend durch pure Gedankenkraft bewegen kann. Er hat eine große, rosa und warzige Nase, blaue Augen und einen Gips um seine rechte Hand. Sein alter, zerfledderter brauner Hut, gehörte ursprünglich einer Vogelscheuche. Zudem trägt er eine braune Latzhose, die aber größtenteils von seinem Bart verdeckt wird. Seine Füße sind in Verbände gewickelt, er ist glatzköpfig und hat einen Goldzahn. Interessanterweise scheinen seine Haare jedoch in der Folge "Nicht wonach es aussieht" nachzuwachsen. In seinen jüngeren Jahren hatte McGucket volle braune Haare, trug keinen Bart und seine Nase hatte die selbe Farbe wie der Rest seines Gesichts, und war nicht mit Warzen bedeckt. Zudem stand er aufrechter als er es nun tut, und trug eine Brille, die er seit der "Gesellschaft des blinden Auges" wieder trägt. Persönlichkeit McGucket ist als der "Stadtspinner" bekannt und, wie der Titel bereits andeutet, etwas senil. Jedoch ist er sehr intelligent und immer noch in der Lage riesige Roboter eigenhändig zu erbauen. Allerdings zeigt McGucket Anzeichen von Geisteskrankheit, da er beispielsweise mit seinen Schöpfungen Städte attackiert hat. Manchmal scheint er zwar deprimiert zu sein, doch das hält meist nur kurz an. Stattdessen ist er normalerweise ziemlich optimistisch und gelegentlich sogar hilfreich. Er genießt es verrückt zu tanzen und seltsamen Wörter zu erfinden. Seit er seine Erinnerungen zurückgewonnen hat, scheint er langsam wieder seine frühere Zurechnungsfähigkeit zurückzugewinnen, und führt sich nur noch durchgeknallt auf um seine Heilung zu verbergen. Beziehungen Dipper und Mabel Pines Wie der Rest der Bewohner von Gravity Falls, hielten die Zwillinge McGucket für verrückt und wollten so wenig mit ihm zu tun haben wie möglich. McGucket selbst verhielt sich ihnen immer freundlich gegenüber und half ihnen gelegentlich bei ihren Abenteuern, selbst wenn sie sein Verhalten seltsam fanden. Dies änderte sich jedoch, als sie ihm halfen seine Erinnerungen zurück zu erlangen und mehr über seine Vergangenheit erfuhren. Seit dem haben die drei ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu einander. Tate McGucket Obwohl Alterchen McGucket seinen Sohn liebt und gerne Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde, geht dieser ihm aus dem Weg, da er ihn äußerst peinlich findet. Obwohl sein Vater versucht hat seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, wurden seine Versuche bisher alle ignoriert. Ungesehene Ex-Frau McGucket war einst mit einer unbenannten Frau verheiratet, mit der er sogar einen Sohn hatte. Es ist nicht bekannt wann das war, und wann sie ihn verlassen hat. Das einzige was McGucket selbst darüber verriet, ist das er einen gemeingefährlichen Pterodactyltron erbaute als sie ihn verließ. Waschbär Ehefrau In der Folge "Not What He Seems" füllt McGucket einen Beutel mit verschiedenen Gegenständen, da er vorhat die Stadt zu verlassen. Zu guter Letzt stopft er noch einen Waschbären hinein, der sich stark wehrt und den er als Ehefrau bezeichnet. In "Schwabbel in Not" erzählte er eine Geschichte wie er versehentlich einen Waschbären geküsst hat. Dies ist möglicherweise der selbe Waschbär. Gideon Gleeful Gelegentlich arbeitet McGucket für Gideon, wie beispielsweise in "Mabels Verehrer", wo er das das Boot auf Gideon und Mabels "Date" steuert, und in "Gideon-Land (Teil 2)" wo er den Gideon-Bot für ihn erbaute. Die beiden scheinen sich nicht gut zu kennen, da Gideon ihn nur mit "Du da" anspricht. McGucket sagt aus das er "ein gutes Gefühl" gegenüber Gideon hat, was bedeuten könnte dass er ihm nur aus gutem Willen hilft. Soos Ramirez und Wendy Corduroy Obwohl Wendy und Soos Mcgucket dabei halfen seine Erinnerungen zurück zu erhallten, ist nicht bekannt wie sie zueinander stehen, aber es ist annehmbar, das sie ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis haben. Ford Pines McGucket und Ford besuchten das selbe College und wurden gute Freunde. Es ist nicht viel darüber bekannt wann oder wie sie sich kennengelernt haben, aber sie schienen sich gut genug zu kennen, dass Ford ihn für sein Projekt anheuerte. Doch es lief schief und McGucket flehte seinen Kollegen an die Maschine zu vernichten. Ford lehnte ab und McGucket begann seine Erinnerungen zu löschen, bis er sich weder an Ford, noch das Portal erinnern konnte. Ford fand später heraus was McGucket getan hatte und zeigte sein Bedauern im Tagebuch. Nach dem Seltsamageddon schaffte es Ford McGucket dazu zu überreden, seine Erfindungen an die U.S Regierung zu verkaufen. Stan Pines Stan und McGucket haben sich nie getroffen bevor McGucket zum Stadtspinner wurde, weshalb Stan ihn nur als den verrückten alten Mann kennt. Sowie der Rest der Stadt findet er ihn seltsam und abstoßend und möchte so wenig mit ihm zu tun haben wie nur möglich. Sichtungen Staffel 1 * 102. "Angelsaison" * 103. "Stan verliert den Kopf" * 104. "Mabels Verehrer" * 106. "Ein ganzer Mann" * 107. "Der doppelte Dipper" * 108. "Der achteinhalbte Präsident" * 109. "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden" (rückblende) * 110. "Gewinner verlieren nicht" * 111. "Der Alpha-Zwilling" * 112. "Rache ist süß" * 114. "Das Loch ohne Boden" * 115. "Ein heißer Tag" * 116. "Der magische Teppich" * 117. "Verrückt nach Jungs" * 118. "Schwabbel in Not" * 120. "Gideon-Land (Teil 2)" Kurzfilme * 9. "Mabels Anleitung zu Mode" Staffel 2 * 201. "Zombie-Karaoke" (keine Sprechrolle) * 202. "Die Höhle des Autoren" (erwähnt) * 203. "Der Minigolf-Wettbewerb" * 204. "Die Socken-Oper" (abbild) * 206. "Der kleine Horror-Geschenkeladen" (keine Sprechrolle) * 207. "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" * 209. "Der Gott der Liebe" (abbild) * 210. "Das Northwest-Anwesen" * 211. "Nicht wonach es aussieht" * 212. "Die Geschichte der zwei Stans" (rückblende) * 214. "Die Bürgermeisterwahl" * 215. "Mabel und das letzte Einhorn" * 217. "Dipper und Mabel gegen die Zukunft" * 219. "Seltsamageddon 2: Flucht vor der Realität" * 220. "Seltsamageddon 3" Spiele * Rumble's Revenge * Pinesquest (erwähnt) Trivia * Alterchen McGucket kann Banjo spielen. * McGuckets ursprünglicher Name war "Crazy Larry". * In der Spezialfolge "Between the Pines" sagte Alex Hirsch, dass in der zweiten Folge ein Lied, welches McGucket gesungen hätte, vorgesehen war. Sie haben sich anders entschieden, weil es zu lang gewesen wäre und er eine schreckliche Stimme hätte. * In einem Interview witzelte Alex Hirsch dass er McGucket in Staffel 2 sterben lässt. * Alterchen McGucket isst oftmals seltsame Dinge. Am Ende von Staffel 1 hatte er bereits ein Baby-Pterodaktylus, ein Buch und einen großen Check verspeist. Zudem versuchte er, Soos, welcher in Schwabbels Körper steckte, aufzuessen. Als Soos versuchte zu erklären dass er in Wahrheit ein Mensch ist, behauptete McGucket dass "sie das alle sagen". * Mehrere Kryptogramme haben schon auf ihn angespielt. ** In Pinesquest gibt es ein Kryptogramm das besagt "ALTERCHENMCGKWEIßWAS" ** Am Ende von "Der Minigolf-Wettbewerb" gab es eins dass diese Nachricht enthüllt: "Alter Mann schläft auf dem Grünen. Ich frag mich was er gesehen hat.2 ** Im Tagebuch ist dies auf der Seite des Blinden Auges geschrieben: "WENN MEINE VERMUTUNGEN SICH ALS WAHR HERAUSSTELLEN, IST DIES DAS WERK VON FIDDLEFORD. MUSS ER WIRKLICH SO WEIT GEHEN UM ZU VERGESSEN?" * Sein zweiter Vorname ist eine Anspielung auf eine Klasse sub-atomarer Partikel. * Es wurde lange vermutet dass er der Autor der Tagebücher wäre, und ein angeblich geleaktes Bild wurde im Internet veröffentlicht, in dem ein jüngerer McGucket zu sehen ist, der das dritte Tagebuch schreibt. Es stellt sich heraus das Alex Hirsch selbst dieses Bild verbreitet hat, um die Fans auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. * In den Videos die McGucket aufnimmt, während er seine Erinnerungen löscht, wird auf einige Kreaturen angespielt, die Dipper und Mabel bereits getroffen haben. Er erwähnt eine "Gruppe kleiner Männchen", die Zwerge, etwas riesiges das er im See gesehen hat, den Gobblewonker und zu guter Letzt formt er mit seinen Fingern ein Dreieck vor seinem Auge, was Bill Cipher ist. en:Old Man McGucket ru:Старик Макгакет es:Fiddleford McGucket pl:Stary McGucket nl:Opa McGucket vi:Ông Già McGucket pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Velho McGucket pt:Fiddleford McGucket bg:Стария МакГукет Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Kurzfolgen Kategorie:Erwachsen Kategorie:Nebencharakter